O Amor é o Nosso Estado Natural
by Paula-chan
Summary: Na alma há tesouros que deveriam ser mostrados... E não temidos ou guardados. Fanfic Slash D/H, U.A, OCC.


_Harry Potter não me pertence e sim aos seus respectivos donos cheios de grana._

_Está história não possui fins lucrativos._

**Fanfic: Slash/OOC/U.A/ Draco x Harry.**

Boa Leitura. (duvido...)

* * *

_O Amor é o Nosso Estado Natural..._

_Olhos fechados_

_Pra te encontrar_

_Não estou ao seu lado_

_Mas posso sonhar..._

O céu estava parcialmente escuro e negrume, não se via nenhuma estrela, nenhuma nuvem... Nenhuma vida.

Ele caminhava em passos largos com ambas as mãos presas nos bolsos rasos da calça. Havia saído apressado do teatro determinado a chegar em casa antes que as gotículas de chuva o alcançasse; Infelizmente, seu nobre feito não pôde ser concluído, pois a um pouco mais da metade do segundo quarteirão que deveria passar a ameaça de chuva se fez concreta e postula a cumprir seu serviço.

_Chegaria em casa totalmente encharcado..._

E ainda sim, acalmou os passos e caminhou placidamente em meio à calçada solitária e indecorosa. Estava sozinho, sem nada nem ninguém para reprimi-lo, coibir, conter...

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá..._

Harry Potter parou em meio à calçada e ergueu os braços para o alto rindo alegre e satisfeito, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos pequenos, entregando-se livremente a chuva.

_Era livre!_

_Sentia-se livre._

_Estava bem._

_... _

Rodopiou no concreto alagado em duas... três...quatro...cinco voltas até começar a correr deleitando-se com aquela sensação de limpeza e candidez.

_Não sei ao bem certo_

_Se é só ilusão_

_Se é você já perto_

_Se é intuição..._

Por fim, um pouco mais cansado e completamente encharcado da cabeça aos pés, resolveu parar e virar-se notando que chegara a um ponto de ônibus perto do condomínio que vivia... E que nele havia um jovem meio encolhido – provavelmente pelo frio que não sentira até o momento – e levemente molhado segurando um guarda-chuva. Reconheceu-o imediatamente e corou violentamente.

O jovem no ponto de ônibus era Draco Malfoy, seu vizinho – _mesmo que morasse a duas ruas distantes da sua_ - e colega do curso de espanhol! Era apaixonado por ele desde quarta-série!

Nunca havia se declarado, naturalmente.

E eles nunca haviam conversado ou trocado mais que duas ou três palavras durante os onze anos que se '_conheciam'_.

Sentindo-se profundamente desconcertado e envergonhado por ter feito papel de bobo na frente do outro, Harry não sabia como agir. E definitivamente não possuía capacidade sequer para proferir qualquer palavra. Se pudesse correria como sempre fazia quando sentia Draco por perto. Correria até perdê-lo de vista e então se esconderia debaixo da escada que dava as salas de aula e escreveria poemas e poesias dirigidos a ele que teriam como inspirações seus olhos azuis acinzentados... Sua pele macia... Seus lábios rosados... Seu sorriso lindo e perfeito... E o sofrimento inacabável e irremediável de jamais possuir para si aquilo que tanto almejava...

Harry estava tão voltado a seus próprios devaneios pseudo-depressivos que não reparara verdadeiramente no garoto a sua frente, pois se o tivesse fazendo notaria que ele também possuía as feições coradas e as mãos nervosas por sua presença.

Draco reconheceu-se apaixonado por aquele belo moreninho ainda na sexta-série e desde então sempre arrumava uma maneira qualquer de aproximar-se dele, mas Harry o evitava constantemente e o rejeitava deliberadamente, sempre apressando o passo e lhe virando as costas, divulgando para Draco a impressão de que sua presença era execrável e desgostosa ao extremo por ele.

E isso o irritava e o aborrecia profundamente e... Acima de tudo... O magoava; Pois não se lembrava de ter feito algo tão detestável e malfazejo para que fosse tratado daquela maneira.

Era notavelmente injusto e ordinário. E Harry Potter definitivamente não merecia o sentimento que nutria por ele... E procurava lembrar-se disso até vê-lo dançando bobamente entre as gotas de chuva, molhando-se completamente e pulando e correndo e sorrindo... E vivendo.

E seu coração se aqueceu, mesmo com o frio, ele se aqueceu por aquele momento.

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá..._

Harry demorou alguns longos minutos, mas resolveu retirar-se do transe que se encontrava e respirou fundo. Se fugisse agora pareceria ainda mais estranho do que já era e deveria ao menos lhe cumprimentar para mostrar algum bom vestígio de educação.

... Ou talvez seus pés estivessem presos ao chão e suas pernas moles demais para se mexer.

Draco permaneceu em silencio e aguardou. Estava em conflito consigo mesmo se devia ou não tentar puxar alguma conversa com o garoto que obviamente nutre forte amargor contra si.

Harry percebeu o clima tenso e o pequeno espaço pedaço. Encarou o silencio de Draco como sinal para que o deixasse em paz.

_Mas... _

Droga, onze anos no colégio e o ano já estava terminando e ouvira boates que diziam que Draco provavelmente se mudaria para outro país a fim de morar com o pai... E Harry Potter morreria, tinha certeza, definitivamente.

_Então_ apenas _se_ ele _talvez_ aproveitasse essa chance para engolir toda a vergonha e esconder a timidez...

No entanto... Onde está sua voz? Precisava encontrá-la rápido antes que tudo se esvaísse...

Puxou ar para os pulmões e mirou seus olhos verdes em Draco que desviara rapidamente, constrangido por ter sido pego de surpresa.

-... Oi.

A voz saiu tão baixa que Draco não ouviu, mas voltou à atenção para ele.

Começava a surgir em Harry novos ímpetos de fugir. Mas Draco sorriu e depois sua mente se esvaziou. Preso aquele sorriso, que se fazia tanto presente em seus sonhos, não prestou atenção as palavras, mas sorriu de volta, sentindo as maçãs do rosto arderem e os olhos fecharem-se bem pouco apenas para admira-lo.

- Harry? Você está me ouvindo?

- _Você é tão lindo..._

Silencio.

Draco estava petrificado e Harry voltou-se rapidamente ao que tinha feito! Amaldiçoando a funesta mania de pensar alto demais.

E afundando-se na própria lastima coberta de vergonha e humilhação, Harry fez aquilo que mais sabia fazer: Correr.

Afastando-se de Draco ainda com as mãos sobre a boca como se pudesse reverter o que havia dito e retomando a força de suas pernas, Harry virou de costas e correu. Correu agilmente com o peito pesado e com suas lágrimas percorrendo as faces quentes.

Mas de repente seu corpo parecia pesado demais e ele diminuiu a corrida, ainda perguntando-se o que diabos tinha dado errado. O que houve com ele para que fizesse o que fez na presença...

Alguém fechara os dedos ao redor de seu pulso e o virara vagarosamente.

- Você... Pode repetir o que me disse há segundos atrás?

Harry definitivamente não entendia, mal acreditava que Malfoy estivesse tão próximo... Tão corado e ligeiramente nervoso...

Draco continuou a se aproximar, encostando-se no corpo algum centímetro maior; cariciando-lhe o rosto e acompanhando rapidamente as voltas que as partículas de chuva deslizavam pelo rosto do moreno antes de levantar-se um pouco pelos pés e encostar delicadamente os lábios nos de Harry, cerrando os olhos. Demoraram-se alguns segundos para que ele devidamente fosse correspondido e Harry o abraçou com muito cuidado e carinho, passando os braços por sua cintura e levando-o para mais perto, buscando fazê-lo sentir o quanto seu coração acelerava-se e batia rápido somente e unicamente com a sua presença.

Com a presença de Draco. Junto de si. Completando-se... E preenchendo os cantos vagos e solitários de seu coração com calor, carinho... E amor.

_Longe daqui_

_Longe de tudo_

_Meus sonhos vão te buscar_

_Volta pra mim_

_Vem pro meu mundo_

_Eu sempre vou te esperar._

"**O amor é o nosso estado natural quando não optamos pela dor, pelo medo ou pela culpa"**

_**(**__ Willis Harman e Howard Rheingold__**)**_

**FIM.**

* * *

Musica: Aonde quer que eu vá – do Paralamas do Sucesso.

_Eu definitivamente tenho que parar de escrever histórias de madrugada._

Obrigada.

Até mais.


End file.
